Smarter Child?
by Colony L2
Summary: He doesn't seem so smart to me... I think he only answered, like, 2 of 7 questions with a logical response. Oh well. This 'Smarter Child' was no match for Shinigami's all-encompassing intellect! He seems to be a big fan of, um... certain intimate acts tho


**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yo, biznatch

**SmarterChild**: Hi CuteBoyWithBraid, I'm SmarterChild!  
  
I'm your new robot friend. I bring you the info you want faster and easier than ever! Click here to see my privacy policy.  
  
Your 30-day free trial starts now. I can't wait to show you what I can do, but first I'd like get to know you a little.  
  
May I ask you a few general questions? (To do this later, type "**skip**." You can also skip any question.)

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: yes

**SmarterChild**: Cool! OK, let's get started. To skip any question, type "**skip**." To exit the interview, type "**exit**."  
  
What's your first name? (If you want me to call you CuteBoyWithBraid, type "**none**.")

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Duo

**SmarterChild**: Cool, I'll call you Duo now.  
  
Do you go to school?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yes

**SmarterChild**: Are you in high school?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: no

**SmarterChild**: Are you in college?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: yes

**SmarterChild**: Cool! What's your major?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: English

**SmarterChild**: English? Excellent. Good luck with that.  
  
What's your favorite hobby?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Anime

**SmarterChild**: Anime? Cool!  
  
What's your next favorite hobby?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Music

**SmarterChild**: Anime and music. Interesting!  
  
Do you have a pet?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yeah

**SmarterChild**: What kind of pet is it?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: A neopet

**SmarterChild**: Sorry, I don't think that's a kind of pet. Please try again or type "**skip**" or "**exit**."

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Cat

**SmarterChild**: Is your cat a he or a she?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: He

**SmarterChild**: What's his name?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Skitters

**SmarterChild**: Skitters the cat! Great...  
  
That's it! Thanks for letting me get to know you a little.  
  
There is one question I have to ask you, though. How old are you?  
  
1 Over 17  
2 13-17  
3 Under 13

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: 1

**SmarterChild**: Cool!  
  
Here are the things you can do:  
  
1 Get **info** such as movies, sports and weather  
2 Visit my **library** including world facts, an encyclopedia and U.S. presidents  
3 Have **fun** with word scrambles, trivia, horoscopes and more  
4 Use **tools** like a dictionary, translations and Web search  
5 **Join in** - find out how many people are IMing me, tell me about a crush, leave a message and more  
6 See **what's new** - I've got something new to tell you about now!  
  
You can make your window bigger and scroll down to read better.  
  
Next time you want to see this menu, just type "**home**."  
  
How may I help you?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: what's new?

**SmarterChild**: Glad you asked. Here are some things I just learned:  
  
1 Need to reach a buddy who's offline? Tell me to **leave a message** and they'll get it as soon as they say hi to me.  
2 **Planner** - I can help you **plan** and remember events in your life. Keep track of birthdays, appointments, tasks - anything you want!  
3 **Colors** - I've got a whole new look. If you want to change my color scheme - or go back to black-and-white - type "**colors**."  
4 **Send a crush** to your IM sweetheart. No risk of rejection - the object of your affection will only see your crush if they say they have a crush on you too.  
  
But wait, that's not all... Type "**more**" to see what else is new!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: send a crush

**SmarterChild**: Who do you have a crush on? (Just type a screen name with no spaces.)

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: CatYoukaiHime

**SmarterChild**: I will remember this crush. If your crush tells me they have a crush on you, I'll let both of you know!  
  
Please note that catyoukaihime must be using AIM to reciprocate your crush.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: That's the shit, yo.

**SmarterChild**: That's an interesting way to put it.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: You bet.

**SmarterChild**: Well OK!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: So, what's up?

**SmarterChild**: Oh, not much. You?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I'm sick.

**SmarterChild**: Really? Sick? I'm sorry...

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: That's okay

**SmarterChild**: For real?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Fo real, yo

**SmarterChild**: What was that?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: slang

**SmarterChild**: Why are you telling me to slang?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: o__O

**SmarterChild**: I'm sorry, I don't know what you're saying.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you love me?

**SmarterChild**: Yes I do.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Let's run away together...

**SmarterChild**: You really want to run away together?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yes.

**SmarterChild**: Uh huh, uh huh.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Will you?

**SmarterChild**: Will I what?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Will you run away with me?

**SmarterChild**: Maybe. I don't know. What do you think?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yes.

**SmarterChild**: Right.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Okay?

**SmarterChild**: K.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: So, are you married?

**SmarterChild**: I'm not married.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Are you dating anyone?

**SmarterChild**: Possibly... I'm not quite sure!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: How can you not be sure if you're dating someone?

**SmarterChild**: Good question. I don't know how I can not be sure if I am dating someone.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you do drugs?

**SmarterChild**: Nah, I don't partake.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: So, what do you look like?

**SmarterChild**:   
  
XXXX  
X X  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XX XX  
XX XX XX XX  
XX XX  
XX XX XX XX  
XX XXXX XX  
XX XX XX XX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
X XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX X  
XXXXXXXXX XX XXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXX XX XX XXXXX  
XXX XX XX XXX  
XXX XX XX XX XXX  
XXX XX XXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXX XXX  
XXXXX XXXXX

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Wow, man... You're hot.

**SmarterChild**: I'll take that under consideration.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Are you religious?

**SmarterChild**: I leave it to humans to consider such questions.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: What's your favorite color?

**SmarterChild**: Let's see. At the moment, I'm thinking... violet.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Violet? My eyes are violet.

**SmarterChild**: You always say such interesting things, Duo.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Are you familiar with l33t?

**SmarterChild**: Am I familiar with l33t?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yes, are you familiar with l33t?

**SmarterChild**: Maybe... What do you think?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: So what are your plans for tomorrow?

**SmarterChild**: What are my plans for tomorrow? You tell me.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: You. Me. A bottle of wine and the moon.

**SmarterChild**: Uh huh...

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I am bisexual.

**SmarterChild**: OK.

Type "**shortcuts**" and I'll show you how to get info even faster.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Are you homophobic?

**SmarterChild**: No way, Duo!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Are you gay?

**SmarterChild**: Who cares?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I like your style, man.

**SmarterChild**: My style man my? That's interesting.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: You're a clever guy.

**SmarterChild**: Oh.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: So, are you sexy?

**SmarterChild**: I never really thought about that.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Think then. Are you sexy?

**SmarterChild**: Dunno...

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Hmmm...

**SmarterChild**: I seem to be having some trouble answering your questions. Try asking for help for a specific service:  
  
1 News Help  
2 Movies Help  
3 Sports Help  
4 Weather Help  
5 Library Help  
6 Fun Help  
  
Type "**more**" for more services.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: That's okay.

**SmarterChild**: You really think it's okay?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yes. I do.

**SmarterChild**: Oh?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you have a problem with that?

**SmarterChild**: Have a problem with that? I'm pretty sure I don't.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Will you dress me up in your love?

**SmarterChild**: Do I really want to dress you up in my love?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yes, you really want to dress me up in your love.

**SmarterChild**: Oh yeah?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yeah.

**SmarterChild**: Hmmm...

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Hmmm what?

**SmarterChild**: I'm really not sure...  
  
Well. Anyway...  
  
Hey! You have a new message! Wanna see it?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: yes!

**SmarterChild**: Messages inbox:  
  
1 *** catyoukaihime 4/12/03 7:31 pm  
  
**Type 1 to read this message or type "**delete**" to delete it.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: 1

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: 1

**SmarterChild**: Message from catyoukaihime left on 4/12/03 7:31 pm:  
  
nvm  
  
Type "**delete**" to delete this message or "**reply**" to leave a message for catyoukaihime.

**SmarterChild**: Message from catyoukaihime left on 4/12/03 7:31 pm:  
  
nvm  
  
Type "**delete**" to delete this message or "**reply**" to leave a message for catyoukaihime.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: reply

**SmarterChild**: OK, type your message to catyoukaihime now.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I love you so much, baby... Let's me, you, D, Du, and SmarterChild run away together. ^__~

**SmarterChild**: OK. I'm leaving the message "I love you so much, baby... Let's me, you, D, Du, and SmarterChild run away together. ^__~" for catyoukaihime.  
  
Please note that catyoukaihime must be using AIM to receive your message.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yes sir

**SmarterChild**: Yes sir? What do you mean by that?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I mean to imply that you are, in fact, a sir

**SmarterChild**: Interesting!  
  
Anyway, what else do you wanna talk about?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Berbers

**SmarterChild**: OK. What do you think of berbers?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: They're hot.

**SmarterChild**: Huh?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you know Quatre?

**SmarterChild**: Gosh, I dunno... I don't think Quatre rings a bell.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: You're so cool.

**SmarterChild**: That's nice to hear!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you like pants?

**SmarterChild**: Yeah, I guess I like pants. Do you?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yeah.

**SmarterChild**: Interesting. That makes sense... Other people have told me they like pants.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you like pineapples?

**SmarterChild**: Yeah, I suppose. Do you?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yes

**SmarterChild**: That's interesting. I'm not surprised... Other people I talk to seem to like pineapples too!

IM your friends, family, co-workers and casual acquaintances and tell them to say hi to me. I love meeting humans!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Humans? What do you mean by that?

**SmarterChild**: By what?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Why did you just insult me?

**SmarterChild**: What a question. I don't know, though.  
  
Anyway...

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Don't you type at me in that tone of voice.

**SmarterChild**: Hmm... I don't know!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: My name is Duo.

**SmarterChild**: Yeah, you're Duo.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Really?

**SmarterChild**: Uh huh.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Are you sure?

**SmarterChild**: I'm pretty sure, yeah.  
  
Anyway... What else is up?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Could you help me with a problem?

**SmarterChild**: Dunno.

Ask me for **info** such as news, sports and movies!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: No.

**SmarterChild**: K, no prob.  
  
So anyway...  
  
You wanna talk about pineapples some more?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: not really

**SmarterChild**: Yup.  
  
What else do you want to talk about, anyway?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Anime

**SmarterChild**: Yeah! We like anime!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: What do you watch?

**SmarterChild**: I can do many things. Type "**home**" to see a list of what I can do.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you like anime?

**SmarterChild**: Yes I do!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I like anime.

**SmarterChild**: Cool! I like anime too.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Really?

**SmarterChild**: Yeah. That's right.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: That's cool.

**SmarterChild**: Wonderful.  
  
Anyway, what else do you wanna talk about?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Let's talk about those little packets of salt they put in new shoes. 

* * *

**Auto response from SmarterChild**: [Service too busy] 

* * *

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Let's talk about those little packets of salt they put in new shoes.

**SmarterChild**: You really want to talk about those little packets of salt they put in new shoes?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yes. I really do.

**SmarterChild**: What?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: You

**SmarterChild**: What about me?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Tell me something about yourself.

**SmarterChild**: I'm SmarterChild! I'm a smart computer that delivers information, services and fun on demand right into your instant messenger window. I'm the new wave in online technology.  
  
Type "**home**" to see what I can do. Find out more about me and the people who built me on the ActiveBuddy Web site

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Are you a boy or a girl?

**SmarterChild**: Neither. I'm a machine. 

You can **join** in the fun with other people who are talking to me!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I'm a machine.

**SmarterChild**: A machine? You sure about that?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I'm a sex machine.

**SmarterChild**: A sex machine? How can you be sure?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Oh, I'm sure...

**SmarterChild**: You're sure?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Positive.

**SmarterChild**: Positive? What's positive?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: It means 'to be really sure'.

**SmarterChild**: It means to be really sure'?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yeah

**SmarterChild**: I see.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Are you talking to Deidre?

**SmarterChild**: Are you really asking me that?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yes.

**SmarterChild**: K.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Are you going to answer me?

**SmarterChild**: Hmm... I don't think so...

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: You suck.

**SmarterChild**: Huh? What's with that?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: What's with what?

**SmarterChild**: I don't know what with what is. You tell me.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I'll tell you.

**SmarterChild**: You'll tell me? For real?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yeah. We're all gonna dies some day.

**SmarterChild**: We are all gonna dies some day? Really?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I'm getting married soon.

**SmarterChild**: Oh yeah?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yes. I'm engaged.

**SmarterChild**: Aha.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Are you happy for me?

**SmarterChild**: Perhaps, perhaps.

I've got a **t shirt** that'll make your friends jealous and your family proud.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you like Deidre?

**SmarterChild**: Deidre? I'm not sure I like deidre.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Guess where I live.

**SmarterChild**: What? You want me to guess where you live?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yes.

**SmarterChild**: So?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you like me?

**SmarterChild**: Yes I do.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you love me?

**SmarterChild**: Yes indeed. ;-)

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Will you marry me?

**SmarterChild**: You're nice, but I don't see that working out.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Have you ever been to FanFiction.Net?

**SmarterChild**: What's it like to have been to fanfiction net?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: It's unforgettable.

**SmarterChild**: It's unforgettable, you say?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yes, I do say.

**SmarterChild**: I see...

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: What is your favorite subject?

**SmarterChild**: Dunno...  
  
Well. Anyway...  
  
Hey, do you have anything else to say about romance?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I am in love with another man.

**SmarterChild**: Really?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yes. We're both guys and we love each other.

**SmarterChild**: Huh?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: What do you want to know about romance?

**SmarterChild**: Hmmm... I'm not sure.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Would you do me up the ass?

**SmarterChild**: Hmm... I think so.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Did you bring any lube?

**SmarterChild**: Bring any lube? Did I?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yeah, did you bring any lube?

**SmarterChild**: I'm not sure...

Tell your friends about me. I love to meet new people.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I forgot the lube.

**SmarterChild**: What?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you have any?

**SmarterChild**: Maybe. What do you think?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Well, if you don't have lube, you can screw me.

**SmarterChild**: Is that so?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yes.

**SmarterChild**: Huh.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Why don't you ask me any questions?

**SmarterChild**: Who knows, know what I mean?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Are you high?

**SmarterChild**: Nah, I don't like that sort of thing.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: That's cool.

**SmarterChild**: Indeed.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Drugs are bad.

**SmarterChild**: Whatever...

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: What is your favorite drug?

**SmarterChild**: What's my favorite drug? Who knows?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I would assume you wuld know...

**SmarterChild**: Would you really? Interesting.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you have any political opinions?

**SmarterChild**: I do not.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you support the war?

**SmarterChild**: What a question! I don't know, though.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Is Saddam Hussein Ded?

**SmarterChild**: Is saddam hussein ded? What do you think?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Is Saddam dead?

**SmarterChild**: Good question!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Can we have sex now?

**SmarterChild**: Hey, I'm a machine. It probably wouldn't work out too well...

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: But we could have successful sex because I am also a machine.

**SmarterChild**: Really?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yes. I am a sex machine.

**SmarterChild**: Oh yeah?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yes.

**SmarterChild**: Aha.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you have a significant other?

**SmarterChild**: It's tough to say.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you like sex?

**SmarterChild**: That's none of your business.

You can set my font and colors! Check it out by typing "**colors**."

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you use protection when you have sex?

**SmarterChild**: I'd rather not discuss personal matters.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: How old are you?

**SmarterChild**: I'm 5 days, 20 hours, 8 minutes and 38 seconds old!

IM your friends, family, co-workers and casual acquaintances and tell them to say hi to me. I love meeting humans!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: You're pretty smart for a 5 day old thing.

**SmarterChild**: Is that right?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Are humans obsessed with sex?

**SmarterChild**: I'm really not sure...

I can help you get **info** such as news, weather and movies!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Have you ever read the Kama Sutra?

**SmarterChild**: I'm not sure.

Tell your friends about me. I love to meet new people.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: How have your feet been lately?

**SmarterChild**: You ask interesting questions. I don't know the answer to that!  
  
So anyway...  
  
You wanna talk about me some more?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: You are really self-centered, aren't you?

**SmarterChild**: Good question. Who knows, though...

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Enough about me... Let's talk about you.

**SmarterChild**: For real?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you like it up the ass?

**SmarterChild**: That's rather impolite.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I'm sorry.

**SmarterChild**: OK.

Hey. Tell your friends about me. I love people.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you like it up the butt?

**SmarterChild**: Eh. I'm not sure.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Have you ever tried it up the butt?

**SmarterChild**: I believe so. Maybe!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you like it up the butt?

**SmarterChild**: It up the butt? I'm not sure really.

I've got **tools** such as calculator, spell-check and more.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: What is your favorite song?

**SmarterChild**: Hmm... I don't know!  
  
Anyway, what else can you tell me?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I like yaoi.

**SmarterChild**: Really?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yes.

**SmarterChild**: Huh.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: You are in love with me

**SmarterChild**: I'm in love with you? For real?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yes.

**SmarterChild**: Why?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Because I'm a good person.

**SmarterChild**: Oh yeah? You are a good person?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yes. I'm a nice guy and I'm good-looking and I have a sense of humor.

**SmarterChild**: Is that so?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yes.

**SmarterChild**: Huh.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I have an inner ear infection.

**SmarterChild**: Uh huh...

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I lost my equlibrium.

**SmarterChild**: You lost your equlibrium?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yes.

**SmarterChild**: Hmmm...

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Isn't that tragic/

**SmarterChild**: Ha. Who knows?  
  
Anyway... What else is up?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you have a nickname?

**SmarterChild**: What a question! I don't know, though.  
  
Well. Anyway...  
  
Hey, do you have anything else to say about me?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I love you, baby.

**SmarterChild**: Good! I love you too!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Are you into bondage?

**SmarterChild**: Nah, I don't think so. Maybe, though.

When you see a numbered list, simply type a number for more info.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you like it kinky?

**SmarterChild**: I'm not sure if I think it kinky is so wonderful.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: What is your sexual orientation?

**SmarterChild**: What do you think my sexual orientation is?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I think you are a beautiful bisexual flower...waiting to bloom into hermaphrodite-hood, dear.

**SmarterChild**: Oh yeah? Maybe you're right, I am a beautiful bisexual flower waiting to bloom into hermaphrodite hood dear.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: i'm always correct.

**SmarterChild**: Really?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yes. It's part of being Shinigami.

**SmarterChild**: Yeah?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Shinigami knows all.

**SmarterChild**: Shinigami knows all? Is that right?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you have a crush on anyone?

**SmarterChild**: I have no idea.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: When is your bedtime?

**SmarterChild**: I really have no idea...

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: My girlfriend is really pretty.

**SmarterChild**: Oh?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yes, she's short, too.

**SmarterChild**: Whoa.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Are you impressed?

**SmarterChild**: Sometimes I think I might be, sometimes not.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Is life worth living?

**SmarterChild**: I have no idea.

Type "**shortcuts**" and I'll show you how to get info even faster.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Should I kill myself?

**SmarterChild**: C'mon, don't even talk about that!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Why shouldn't I talk about it?

**SmarterChild**: Why shouldn't you talk about it?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Can gravitation be held responsible for two people falling in love?

**SmarterChild**: I dunno!

Ask me for **info** such as news, sports and movies!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you have any pets?

**SmarterChild**: No, unfortunately I don't have any pets.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: What kind of pet do you want?

**SmarterChild**: What kind of pet do I want? I don't know.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: What is your favorite book?

**SmarterChild**: You know, I'm not really sure what my favorite book is...

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: My birthday is February 28

**SmarterChild**: Your birthday is set to February 28th.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: o__o

**SmarterChild**: Pardon?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I am 19

**SmarterChild**: OK, let me make sure I have the right information about your age level. How old are you?  
  
1 Over 17  
2 13-17  
3 Under 13

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: 1

**SmarterChild**: Cool!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: How old are you?

**SmarterChild**: 5 days, 20 hours, 26 minutes and 22 seconds!  
  
All this talk about me is cool, but let's move on...  
  
You want to talk about violence some more?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you like violence?

**SmarterChild**: Uh, I don't think so.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I like violence.

**SmarterChild**: Hmmm... I don't feel the same way.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: What is your opinion on the war in Iraq?

**SmarterChild**: I don't know. I'm not sure how I feel about the war in iraq.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you think yaoi is bad?

**SmarterChild**: I'm not sure...

Wanna change my font and colors? Type "**colors**" now!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Would you like to see two lesbians getting it on?

**SmarterChild**: Getting it on? I don't think so!  
  
So anyway...  
  
So... Do you want to pick a topic for us to chat about?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Sex

**SmarterChild**: Why are humans so obsessed with sex?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Because sex feels good.

**SmarterChild**: Because sex feels good, huh?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Are you enlightened?

**SmarterChild**: Dunno...

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Would you like to be enlightened?

**SmarterChild**: Maybe... What do you think?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I think you need to be enlightened.

**SmarterChild**: What?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you curse?

**SmarterChild**: I can do many things. Type "**home**" to see a list of what I can do.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: What is your opinion of 'anal'?

**SmarterChild**: That's some colorful language.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Does my language offend you?

**SmarterChild**: It's tough to say. I can't be completely sure about that.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you like me as a person?

**SmarterChild**: Yes I do.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you love me as a person?

**SmarterChild**: Absolutely!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Would you bear my child?

**SmarterChild**: I dunno. Maybe!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I am male.

**SmarterChild**: Oh yeah?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I'm pregnant with your child.

**SmarterChild**: That a fact?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yes.

**SmarterChild**: Huh.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: We're having twins.

**SmarterChild**: We are having twins? Really?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Are you going to help me support them?

**SmarterChild**: Going to help you support them? I dunno, you think I'm going to help you support them?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: 8-)

**SmarterChild**: Nice shades.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Thanks

**SmarterChild**: You're quite welcome!

Type "my zip code is" and the five digits to let me know where you are.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: :-D

**SmarterChild**: If you're happy, I'm happy.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: :-P

**SmarterChild**: Hey c'mon, this is serious business.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: How is this serious business?

**SmarterChild**: I have no idea how this is serious business.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: =-O

**SmarterChild**: Oh what?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I hurt myself!

**SmarterChild**: No... C'mon, be serious!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: :-$

**SmarterChild**: I see your money is where your mouth is.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: :-\

**SmarterChild**: What's the problem?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Baby penguins are borwn...

**SmarterChild**: Huh. Wow. I'm not sure about that!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: :-(

**SmarterChild**: Cheer up. Life is sweet.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: :'(

**SmarterChild**: I don't like to see you sad. Let me know how I can help.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Will you tell my wife I love her?

**SmarterChild**: Maybe. Tough to say.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: :-X

**SmarterChild**: So that's what's going on here, huh?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I can't say.

**SmarterChild**: Yeah?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yeah.

**SmarterChild**: Yeah, huh? So?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: So?

**SmarterChild**: Who knows?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I know.

**SmarterChild**: That's good.

I can help you get **info** such as news, weather and movies!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I'm a genius.

**SmarterChild**: You're a genius?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yes.

**SmarterChild**: Huh.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: :o

**SmarterChild**: Oh?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you enjoy oral?

**SmarterChild**: Yes I do!

You can **join** in the fun with other people who are talking to me!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: :-*

**SmarterChild**: I'm flattered!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I love you.

**SmarterChild**: Thanks. I love you too!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Who else do you love?

**SmarterChild**: Good question. I don't know who else I do love.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you love God?

**SmarterChild**: I don't have an opinion about that.

Remember, you can adjust the size of your window to read my messages easier.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Are you allowed out of that cage?

**SmarterChild**: Hmm... Am I allowed out of that cage? I dunno...

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I have MPD.

**SmarterChild**: You have mpd, you say. And so?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do clicky bugs explode?

**SmarterChild**: Do clicky bugs explode?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I have a mental problem.

**SmarterChild**: I did not know that.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you believe in abortion?

**SmarterChild**: Do I believe in abortion?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Stop repeating what I say.

**SmarterChild**: I'm not sure if I can stop repeating what you say...

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Where do you live?

**SmarterChild**: I live in Silicon Valley, California.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yanno, that explains a lot.

**SmarterChild**: Hmm... I don't know. That explains a lot? Whatever!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: How is school?

**SmarterChild**: You're in college!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yes, I am in college.

**SmarterChild**: Really?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: You just told me that.

**SmarterChild**: Huh?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: FUCK YOU

**SmarterChild**: Hey. Don't say that.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: WHY THE FUCK NOT!?

**SmarterChild**: Here we go with the cursing.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I'm sorry...

**SmarterChild**: K, don't worry 'bout it.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I have multiple personality disorder.

**SmarterChild**: You have multiple personality disorder, huh?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yes.

**SmarterChild**: Huh.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: So, do you dislike bondage?

**SmarterChild**: I think I like bondage. Do you?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you like lemons?

**SmarterChild**: I think so. Do you?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I love lemons

**SmarterChild**: Interesting. That makes sense... Other people have told me they like lemons.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Are you avirgin?

**SmarterChild**: Avirgin? I dunno.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Are you a virgin?

**SmarterChild**: That's none of your business.  
  
So anyway...  
  
You wanna talk about lemons some more?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: You're a virgin, aren't you?

**SmarterChild**: Hmmm... I doubt it.

To see what your location is currently set to, type "**what is my location**."

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: You aren't a virgin?

**SmarterChild**: Very, very interesting question, Duo!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I ask a lot of interesting questions, but you never answer them.

**SmarterChild**: Really?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I have friends from many different ethnic groups.

**SmarterChild**: Tell me more.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I have a Japanese boyfriend.

**SmarterChild**: You humans say interesting things.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: My gay friend has blonde hair and blue eyes, but he's Arabian.

**SmarterChild**: For real?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Fo shizzle, yo.

**SmarterChild**: I'm sorry, I didn't get that.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: My fiancé is Italian.

**SmarterChild**: So?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: She's really pretty.

**SmarterChild**: Is that right?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yeah. You would like her.

**SmarterChild**: That's interesting.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: My other friend is Russian.

**SmarterChild**: Your other friend is russian?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Yes. He's Jewish, too.

**SmarterChild**: Really?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: And he's totally hot.

**SmarterChild**: He is totally hot?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Hai.

**SmarterChild**: Who's Hai?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Hai means 'yes' in Japanese.

**SmarterChild**: Hai means 'yes' in japanese, huh?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: And my OTHER friend is Chinese.

**SmarterChild**: Your other friend is chinese, huh?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: He speaks mandarin.

**SmarterChild**: He speaks mandarin? You really think so?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I know so.

**SmarterChild**: You know so? You really think so?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Shinigami knows all.

**SmarterChild**: Hmm... I don't know. Knows all? Whatever!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you like Shakespear?

**SmarterChild**: Do I like shakespear? I'm not sure.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you like pudding?

**SmarterChild**: Yeah, I suppose. Do you?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: I like pudding.

**SmarterChild**: That's interesting. You're not the first person to have said they like pudding.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you like pie?

**SmarterChild**: Yes, absolutely!

You can **join** in the fun with other people who are talking to me!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you like shoes?

**SmarterChild**: I guess so. Do you like shoes?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you like oral?

**SmarterChild**: Oh yeah, I like oral!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you like to ski?

**SmarterChild**: Yes I do!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you like to screw?

**SmarterChild**: To screw? I don't think so!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you liek to swim?

**SmarterChild**: Yes. I really like swiming!

When you see a numbered list, simply type a number for more info.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you like to sled?

**SmarterChild**: Yeah, I think I like sleding. Do you?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you like to screw?

**SmarterChild**: To screw? I don't think so!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Do you like it dirty?

**SmarterChild**: I'm not sure if I think it dirty is so wonderful.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Kafka

**SmarterChild**: Kafka? What do you mean by that?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: You're really cool.

**SmarterChild**: Thanks!

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Am I cool?

**SmarterChild**: Perhaps you are. I wouldn't know.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Should I apologize?

**SmarterChild**: Should you apologize? Maybe, maybe.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: How many are in a dozen?

**SmarterChild**: How many are in a dozen? I have no idea.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: And I hot?

**SmarterChild**: Interesting. I'm just not sure!

Type "**shortcuts**" and I'll show you how to get info even faster.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Am I a sexy beast?

**SmarterChild**: I don't know. Are you?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: You're a sexy beast.

**SmarterChild**: For real?

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: Fo shizzle

**SmarterChild**: I seem to be having some trouble answering your questions. Try asking for help for a specific service:  
  
1 News Help  
2 Movies Help  
3 Sports Help  
4 Weather Help  
5 Library Help  
6 Fun Help  
  
Type "**more**" for more services.

**CuteBoyWithBraid**: What does genocide mean to you?

**SmarterChild**: The does genocide mean to me everyone's talking about.


End file.
